Star Trek Human
Name: Human Dice: 12D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D / 4D Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 - 1.9 meters for males and 1.4 - 1.6 meters for females Weight: 60 - 80 kilos (male) 50 - 70 kilos (female) Life Span: 115 years for males and 122 years for females Special Abilities: *'THE HUMAN SPIRIT': To reflect their unique spirit, drive, and versatility, Humans begin the game with +10 Character Points. Description PERSONALITY: In the 23rd and 24th centuries, Humans are outgoing, inquisitive, courageous, kindhearted, and filled with seemingly boundless energy. Ironically, their every good quality seems to have a negative counterbalance—they can be self-centered, violent, rebellious, and short-sighted. In many ways they represent the best, and worst, of what a sentient species can be. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Humans form the baseline from which most demographers describe other species. They stand from about 1.5 to 2 meters tall, with skin colors ranging from dark brown to pale pink. Their hair and eye colors likewise span the spectrum. They dress in a wide variety of fashions, ranging from clothing patterned after various alien outfits to garb distinctly Human. HOMEWORLD: Earth, the third planet orbiting the star Sol in Sector 001. The capital world of the United Federation of Planets, Earth is a lush paradise, a Utopia with almost no crime or want. Adaptable and adventurous, Humans have also colonized and settled many other worlds. CULTURE: Humans have no one particular culture. They celebrate their diversity, developed over millennia. Many cultural groups establish their own colonies as a way of preserving their ancient traditions, and many Humans remain aware of, and in their own way devoted to, their culturally balkanized past. The general Human culture and perspective have influenced the broader Federation culture, causing some observers to complain, incorrectly, that the Federation is a "homo sapiens-only club." Compared to many other spacefaring peoples, Human culture is very young, having developed over only the last 25,000 years. Humans, however, have not one particular culture, but many, the result of dividing their homeworld among hundreds of nation-states. France, Great Britain, Japan, the United States—each had its own cultural mores and practices. It would not be until after a disastrous world war (the third and final in their history) that Humanity would learn to embrace their differences, put them aside, and learn from each other. Humans celebrate their diversity. For over three centuries, Humans exerted a profound influence on the Alpha Quadrant. The Federation, in which they are the primary participant, has brought their concepts of individual determination, personal freedoms, and democracy to hundreds of alien worlds. Profoundly adaptable to a variety of environments and circumstances, they journey to the ends of the galaxy in search of knowledge and understanding—just because it's there. Through their drive and ingenuity, they have conquered harsh environments, befriended many disparate species, and forged a future of peace in a chaotic universe. Though some observers complain of cultural imperialism—a "homo sapiens-only club"— nothing could be further than the truth. Humanity's experiences with their own diverse cultures has only led them to appreciate the many cultures found throughout space. COMMON NAMES: Human names typically feature a given name followed by a family name. A few Human cultures maintain ancient traditions placing the family name first. FAMILY NAMES: Corbin, Costa, Dalby, Decker, DeSoto, Dobrevic, Finney, Garrett, Harriman, Johnson, Jones, Juarez, Komananov, Krajensky, Kyle, M'Benga, McCoy, O'Brien, Pierce, Ramirez, Sulu, Wu, Zimmerman. MALE NAMES: Benjamin, Christian, David, Donald, Edward, George, Harold, Hikaru, James, Jean-Luc, Joachim, John, Kenneth, Lawrence, Leonard, Luther, Mark, Matthew, Owen, Paul, Robert, Roger, Ross, Steven, Thomas, William. FEMALE NAMES: Alloryn, Ariana, Autumn, Beverly, Carrie, Carol, Donna, Elizabeth, Holly, Janice, Jennifer, Kathryn, Keiko, Kelly, Laura, Leah, Lisa, Linda, Marta, Mary, Nancy, Natalie, Nichole, Rachel, Sheila, Susanna. Source: *Memory Alpha: Human *Memory Beta: Human *Star Trek RPG Players Guide (LUG) (page 65) *thedemonapostle